futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Falco Timeline 22nd Century
"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." -- Arthur C. Clarke __FORCETOC__ 2090-2140 text to be added shortly Technology Computing is largest and most respected field on the planet as children need to learn how to communicate with the AI system using their minds. They need to learn how to upload files so that their nuro- processors can implant them into their mind. This makes learning how to ride a bike or calculus simple. The Androids learn how to control the weather with computers Many humans get back into business after they are bored with the Virtual Reality. Things are much easier now that the AIs help in every task. Don’t like your body? Get a new one! The Brain Network has allowed certain rich investors to develop and fund a body farm. These bodies can be created to have all different features and you can start your new life at whatever stage you want! Teleportation portals for the home are now available so the humans just waking up from their VR hibernation can get anywhere they need to. Politics As sea levels raise many people put their faith in subterranean housing or the Antartican colony which is now the world’s top city surpassing Sahara. The One World Global Community has been complete. English is the official language of the world and the Christian Extremists are no more; probably died out in the floods. The Amazon rainforest has disappeared completely 2140-2200 text to be added shortly Technology Development of Wormhole technological breakthroughs has allowed the interplanetary ships to be equipped with a portable device. Since humans have settled on every single available body in the solar system the first interstellar spaceflight will be conducted in 2160! These spaceships are fueled by nuclear energy and solar winds. AI controls the space crafts and is protected by GC created force fields. Fusion is the word now! Many things on Earth are run on Fusion technology. The Androids decided that the old barriers put in place to control nuclear energy were not working too well with age old equipment and they needed a new power supply. Food and item replicators are available for the home. The world’s first space habitat and research station is now floating above central Africa in its own orbit around the Earth. A new Science station will be created near Jupiter for use with the outer system. It is not uncommon to find a 200 year old person walking the streets in perfectly good health and greying hair. With skin replacing technology and advancements in plastic surgery wrinkles are a thing of the past! Antimatter will become the next energy source as production gets valuable and marketable. Politics: Many cities are being resurrected taking on names like New York2 and New London. These new cities are completely controlled by the AI and Green systems. The cities can be built on top of the old cities and easily taken down if another natural disaster were to occur. The first human in the past hundred years has been elected onto the political and decision making team of Androids. The human is nothing like the humans from one hundred years ago. Thanks to brain implanting technology the human can choose to be almost as smart as the entire AI interface itself. This human was born for this reason. He was created in the body farm and was bred for decision making and debating with the Androids. Resource wars wage on in space as many colonies battle against each other for resources. There may be peace on Earth but it could be another 100 years before there is peace in the solar system Category:Falco Timeline Category:Scenario